Mysterious
by Harmonious Wolf
Summary: Gar has been having the same repeated dream foe a while now, but it couldn't possibly mean anything. Right? BBRae slight hint-age. R&R!


Dis-Claimer obviously isn't working right because I still do not own these wonderful characters. Go figure. 

A/N: You all owe **Ju5t An0th3r H3d63h06** a big thank you, for resuscitating me and then kicking my Rear into Gear. His inbox deserves to be flooded with PMs, but, Shh… *Whisper* _you didn't hear it from me._

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

The teen flipped another page in her murder mystery, jumping when the thunder crashed tremendously. She smiled to herself and reached for the mug of cocoa sitting on the end table next to the couch. Readjusting her position, she curled her legs tighter under her body and tugged the zip-up hoody snuggly around her shoulders and stomach. Taking a sip from the half-full mug, she turned when she heard the door open. She smiled shyly as someone brushed ink-black hair away from her blue-violet eyes and kissed her forehead. "Hi," she whispered.

"Hey,-"

XxXx

Gar sat up and yawned, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He frowned and stared at his hands. "I still don't know her name." He mumbled to himself. For nearly a month straight, he'd been having the exact same dream about the "Mystery-Book-Girl." He knew he was the other person in the dream because the hoody she was wearing was his favorite and he wore it all the time. Looking out his bedroom window, he sighed and rolled his eyes. "It's gonna rain, today." He decided.

"Garfield, are you awake?" His father called from down the hall.

"Yeah, Pops, I'm up." He shouted back.

"Good. Get ready, quick, I need you to run some errands for Mom and me." Mark said, appearing in the doorway to his son's room. Gar groaned loudly, but agreed to help his parents. Moving as fast as his still-sleep-stunned body allowed the seventeen year old got ready for the day. He stumbled over a mini-mountain of dirty laundry, growling as his dad laughed.

'Note to self: Punch Dad.'

XxXx

As he wiped the foggy mirror in the bathroom, Gar studied his physique and other such features. He knew he was attractive, with his chestnut brown hair and jade-green eyes, but he was still self-conscience. He always assumed the worst when people stared at him. Slipping on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, he then shrugged on his favorite gray-and-green striped zip-up hoody and grabbed his wallet. Making his way down stairs, he snatched an apple and the keys to the car. Seeing the errand list his mother had set out, he grabbed that, too. "Bye Mom, Bye Dad!" he called, vanishing out the door.

As the cooler outside atmosphere practically smacked his face, he was glad he'd brought his hoody. Sliding into the family car, he started the engine and backed out of the driveway. Glancing at his rather lengthy list, Gar sighed and pouted at his rearview mirror. "It's gonna be a long day." He whined. "And, first on the List… 'Run to Grocery store' Of, Joy." He rolled his eyes sarcastically. Gar turned left at the stop sign, heading towards the local Wal-Mart. 'They should have everything.

XxXx

Gar blinked as he pulled into the parking lot of "Books & Crannies" a well-known bookstore. The last item on his list was to pick up a recipe book for his mom. According to Marie, all he had to do was ask the clerk at the counter for a copy. "Sounds easy enough," He told himself. Just then, following a loud crack of thunder, the shies let loose. "Of course," he sighed, hanging his head. Readying himself, he opened the car door and quickly kicked it closed, sprinting for the entrance. Right as he reached his destination, someone barreled into his side, sending them both to the pavement.

Gar grunted as the brunt force of the weight landed on his stomach. Deciding to apologize once they were both inside and out of the rain, Gar opened the door and ushered the crasher in. Turning to offer his sincere apology, he was rendered speechless by the sight before him. It was a girl. Not just any girl, it was _The_ Girl; The girl from his dreams.

"Sorry," she apologized, bringing her eyes up to meet his.

"Uh, yeah!" He blushed when his voice cracked. "Um, yeah, me too." He said, but only after coughing to clear his throat. He held a hand out, grinning shyly. "My name's Gar."

"Raven," she answered, placing her delicate hand in his. At first Gar thought he was still dreaming, till someone coughed, breaking the spell. Gar blushed again, and went to the desk to ask about the recipe book. When he looked over his shoulder, his eyes met Raven's and they both smiled with gentle blushes.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX (End) XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

A/N: Ta-Da! My newest update ^_^ I'll try to post the companion piece to this one as soon as possible. Be on the look-out for it, titled "Mirror Image."

Sorry for the long wait… I tend to disappear of the face of the planet occasionally. But, never fear, for I will never abandon this site without a fair warning first. ;)


End file.
